1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and provides for a mono-element combined supercritical high lift airfoil comprising a mechanically simple but effective blown high lift system compatible with and enclosed within the physical contours of the general family of transonic cruise wing sections known as supercritical airfoils. Heretofore, in order to generate high lift, such airfoils have been combined with conventional mechanical flap systems which incur high weight penalties. The high lift airfoil of the present invention requires no movement or deflection of any mechanical components within or on the airfoil, and transitions from the cruise mode to the high lift mode merely by initiating blowing from within the airfoil. The airfoil of this invention augments and enhances each component in its specific region of operation, thus providing a simple non-mechanical mono-element airfoil with uncompromised performance in the cruise, takeoff, and landing flight regimes. Upon application to hydrodynamic vehicles, the no-moving-parts trailing edge is applied to a fin or control surface and provides turning or pitching forces to the vehicle without any deflection of itself, thus replacing mechanical rudders, elevators or vanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing mechanical high lift systems or devices are used to provide an effective increased camber to the airfoil, thus providing increased streamline deflection, increased circulation, and resulting higher lift. Most state-of-the-art systems provide some type of mechanical deflection of a trailing edge flap, with those producing the greatest lift usually requiring multiple flap components, actuators, connectors, tracks, and structural mounting components. Such systems or devices greatly increase complexity and weight, as well as, increase maintenance requirements. More recently, blowing over these flap surfaces has added increased lift capability; however, complexity and weight are increased further. The recently developed circulation control wing (CCW) system increases lifting capability by blowing over a round trailing edge, but this device must be retracted to avoid the drag penalty in cruise.
Existing hydrodynamic control surfaces, such as, fins, rudders, stabilizers, elevators, etc. are used to provide an effective control of the vehicle. Such control surfaces and their actuators are also complex, and increase weight and maintenance requirements.